


The Aftermath Is Secondary

by breakpointSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alright here we go, Anarchy, Arson, Drugs, Guns, M/M, Rebellion, Revolution, Swearing, War, a fucking twelve year old is a drug dealer and i love her so much, anti government propoganda, because fuck the government, excessive amounts of bombs and blowing up cops, i forgot to mention, post apocalyptic setting, the title is also temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointSky/pseuds/breakpointSky
Summary: The year is 2022. Another world war broke out, most cities are demolished or falling apart through riots or bombings, but the government can’t fail, it isn’t supposed to after all! A dictatorship has been instated and cutting off supplies and necessities to anyone who isn’t in the 1%, but a group of people called Killjoys are tired of it and fighting head on.This is the story of a few of them who want to plunge the world into total anarchy.
Relationships: Anaki Tetsumasa/Yukito Tetsumasa, Theo Kyotashi/Indrid Mikotai





	The Aftermath Is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> haha ok so ive been listening to na na na on LOOP for a few days now and decided to make this please enjoy its vaguely based on the danger days album!

Smoke rises from the newly made Rubbletown behind them as the group of three runs towards their van and the sirens of police and ambulances blare behind them. 

“Hurry the hell up guys! You’re way too slow!” The tallest in the front yells back to her companions, “We have to get to the van before the police realize we were at the making of a Rubbletown!”

“Of all things-“ the second tallest boy shouts to the girl in front of him before gasping for air, “I only burnt down ONE building this time,” he grabs the hand of the shorter boy and finally makes it to the van, opens the door, and drags both of them in. 

“THEO START THE FUCKING VAN!!” The girl shouts at him as she jumps into the back.

“Then buckle up asshole!” the boy, Theo puts the key in and then steps on it. The police sirens that were getting close are now hidden by the loud rumbling of the engine and the cloud of dust that's now behind them, but all three of them know they’re being chased.

“Indrid! It’s your time to shine boomboy!” The girl shouts to the shaggy haired, short kid. Theo kisses him on the cheek, mutters a small good luck, and Indrid jumps into the back of the van and opens up a window, giggling uncontrollably.

Grabbing a large barreled, well, a very large gun, Indrid leans out the window, and begins to take aim until the car is right in his line of fire before shouting out to them, “LOOK ALIVE, SUNSHINE, ‘CAUSE YOU’RE ‘BOUT TO BLOW!” Then, he pulls the trigger and shoots one of his homemade explosives, causing a chain explosion from the first police car, to the ones following behind it.

“Turning up the radio! Let the fuckers hear our rally cry!” Theo yells back to the other two who are both shooting down parts of the government who have destroyed their lives and turned them into what they are now. He rolls down the last of the windows, turns the knob up as far as he can just as the yell of “ _ Killjoys, make some noise _ ,” rings out across the wasteland of destruction and rebellion.

  * —————————————•



_ Louder Than God’s Revolver _

  * —————————————•



The year was 2022 and the world had gone to shit. Another war broke out, it was still going on, cities that weren’t destroyed were in total anarchy, crime rates skyrocketed, and the government was now a total dictatorship with a money hungry asswipe at the top. 

But, for every villain, there's always a hero. A morally ambiguous group of heros that only sometimes burn down buildings and blow up random civilians. And this is the story about a few of them. 

Aria Zyris, age 19, born in a small town whose name was forgotten after it became a Rubbletown. She was the only survivor when the bombs hit the ground in her home, only able to take a few belongings with her when she escaped. As she wandered through the Wastelands, occasionally finding an inhabited Rubbletown to get some water and rations with the little money she had left, she met a group of people. 

They called themselves Killjoys, named after a band from the 2000s that apparently predicted something like this would happen. The group saw her struggling, and then brought her to their base, an underground bunker that housed at least 20 people, and they called it Rave City. They taught her their ways, helped her dye her hair to easily avoid being recognized by the drones, since being brought to Rave City or any Killjoy bunker automatically made you a criminal in the eyes of the government, set her up with a new group of people with a van, and got her ready to spread the blood of the assholes who destroyed her home and life all over the walls of the cities they built out of cowardice. 

After all, eat the rich.

  * —————————————•



_ And Twice As Shiny. _

  * —————————————•



Theo Kyotashi, age 21. Escaped from juvie at age 18 and has been on the run since. He only set two houses on fire and got a life sentence to prison. Thankfully the end of the world happened, cities nearby were bombed which caused mass hysteria that they were next, and chaos ensued. The city he came from eventually was bombed and destroyed, but he got out of there way before that, or well, an hour before that. 

The Rubbletowns he passed in his van tore at him. His home city was the first one hit. He used to live in some fucking magical city called Chicago before the bombs began to drop and he hightailed it out west to the Wastelands. That’s where he got his largest burn scar actually, his right arm is scared to hell and back and they’re all very distinctly burns that were picked at with no end. But finally, after a year of driving through his personal hell, he found Rave City.

A group of Killjoys was hovering around a Rubbletown he stopped in, he had of course heard the group before, but needed to become stable himself before joining a gang of revolutionaries that were going to overthrow the self-imposed dictatorship. He saw the group just as they were preparing their cry out for people to join them in their cause, and what they said was inspiring. 

They told the crowds they didn’t have to be alone. They made them know the world could be better we just have to make them change, and sure we may lose some lives, but, in the end the world keeps moving and the ones who were lost along the way at least tried to change.

And that’s how he met Indrid. The short boy had been sitting on top of the car they arrived in with a bandanna that looked like sharp teeth covering his mouth and a box of explosives and weapons next to him. He was fiddling with a small backpack in the shape of a green dog that looked familiar but Theo couldn’t tell from what, and he immediately knew that this would be the life for him. 

He was already on the run, so why not make it a little more fun.

  * —————————————————•



_ This One’s For All You Rock ‘n Rollers _

  * —————————————————•



Indrid Mikotai sat on the balcony railing just outside his room and watched in the distance as mushroom clouds rose over the horizon. Tears were rolling down his face as he questioned when he began crying, not that anyone would be able to tell, not that anyone would care. His hair covered his eyes and his bandanna covered his mouth, hiding the pitiful sobs that came from deep inside him.

It was at that moment, he knew it was the end of the world.

He was 16 when he knew he had to run away. He wanted to escape the hell of his life sooner, after all, he was defective and his parents didn’t want anything to do with him. So, Indrid hopped back into his room, grabbed his GIR backpack filled with scrap parts and a computer, attached his  _ Invader Zim _ water bottle to the backpack strap, and climbed out his window.

Indrid always knew about the Killjoys, he was technically one of the first in Rave City. Yukito, and at the time his boyfriend Anaki, said they would wait for him when the first bombs dropped at the nearby Speedway, so that’s where he went. If anyone could help him escape this world, it was them. They were practically his parents at this point, they cared more about him than his actual mom and dad (who were killed in a mushroom cloud not long after he left home), and they had a plan since the start of the war. 

So he waited. He watched cars come and go, filling up on gas with crying children in the back. People going into the store to buy their last packs of cigarettes and beers, and getting ready for their last days on Earth. But Indrid sat outside the store and waited. Until a red pickup truck pulled up next to him and rolled down its window. The two men inside asked him if he was ready, and he was.

The bunker was the first thing they found, then, after the making of some more Rubbletowns, they all travelled together spreading the word of the Killjoys. They soon had amassed a large crowd of people calling for revolution and revenge on the government that failed them. 

But now. Indrid, age 20. It’s his birthday, and he’s celebrating with his boyfriend and his best friend by setting fire to a few houses and throwing bombs at their enemies. 

And damn, if it wasn’t just how he wanted the day to go.

  * —————————————————•



_ All You Crash Queens and Motor Babies _

  * —————————————————•



Finally, after an hour or so of running, all the police were gone and the trio had made it to their favorite inhabited Rubbletown, which they dubbed Neon Valley because all of the buildings had so many neon signs and glowing rocks it was migraine inducing. 

A young girl notices the van pulling into the small, ruined town and runs up to it. Seeing her, Indrid pops his head out of the van and smiles, “Heeeey, Turtle!” He begins before whisper-yelling to her, “Do, do you got our stuff?”

The girl, Turtle, rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “Indrid, you know you have to come back with me to get it, did you at least bring me the candy you promised this time?”

Aria then rolls down her window and says to Indrid, “Hey babe, I know you’re the weirdest creature alive, but why did you make Theo stop the car to talk to this 8 year old?”

Indrid ignores her as he digs through his backpack and pulls out a ziploc full of gummy bears. “I ate all the reds and greens out, but you better give me the good stuff ‘cause I deserve it for giving you this,” he huffs before hopping out of the car to follow her. 

“Indrid- Wait- What the fuck??” Aria throws her door open and stumbles out of the car to follow him. “Theo, park and catch up!” she yells to her compatriot which gets a loud groan as he turns the radio back up.

_ “One-oh-nine in the sky with your host Doctor Death Defying, keeping all you Killjoys out there live and alive,” _ The radio blares out as Theo begins to park the van. The best radio show is on so it is unlikely that he will actually follow, probably wants to stick it out in the van so he can get the news of the day and keep their stuff from getting stolen. 

Leaning back in the driver’s seat Theo rests his eyes as he listens to the news of the day. He is glad that Aria ran after Indrid, because that gives him a bit of alone time to rest after their last town raid. It’s tradition at this point to sit and listen to Doctor Death Defying after a raid to see if their actions made it on to the Killjoy news, so he keeps the radio playing and his comms nearby.

_ “Now let’s dive into the news of the hour,” _ the host raps out and Theo smirks, here it comes, “ _ Reports of a successful Killjoy raid in the western wastes, bringing a big bigot city to the ground and turning it into a new record for a Rubbletown out west. According to eyes in the sky, whether they’re breakers or fakers, it seems like a group from Rave City broke it down and made it out just in time to hunt some cops for sport. Check the NeoGeocities site for pics of the raid and send your praises to the bunker so we can get those killers a raise,”  _ the radio is then drowned out by frantic beeping on Theo’s comms. Lowering the volume on the radio, he answers and is greeted by loud yelling.

“THEO WHAT THE FUCK?? ARE YOU GUYS OK??” The voice yells through his speaker, clearly concerned.

Giving a weary laugh Theo begins, “Nah, we are all ghosts comin’ at you from the afterlife. Seriously though all of us made it out unscathed and are restocking on a few things in Neon Valley. How’s it going at the rave Anaki? Ready for a couple of heroes to come back home?”

“Not ready at all if you’re gonna be acting like an ass. But everything down here is fine. We were listening to the radio when Octavius came in frantically showing pictures of your van and Indrid hanging out of it speeding off of the crime scene. Hadn’t heard from you so everyone was worried out of their minds you all were captured or ate it,” Anaki sighs, “Next time call as soon as you’re safe, dumbass.”

“You say that everytime,” Theo leans his chair back again and crosses his legs. 

Anaki lets out a groan, “And you never listen.”

“Bingo, now do you want the info on the raid now or when we get back?” Theo closes his eyes again, hoping that he can just wait to spread word of their victory until after his nap. Burning down buildings, running for his life, and calculating the best escape route really took it out of him and all he wanted was a quiet place to sleep without having to argue with Aria to the death on who is driving them back to the base. 

Anaki pauses for a moment. Theo then hears someone else talking to him before Anaki finally responds, “Yeah uh, wait to tell us the story, but Yuki says he wants to talk to you for a minute.”

“Alright, put him on, and then I’m going to take advantage of the time it takes for Indrid to get his goods,” Theo sighs. It’s not that he didn’t like Yukito, he loves him actually, he saved him from a life of running through the wastelands, hiding from the law. He does all of that now, sure, but that’s besides the point. The point of this is he is tired and Yukito is just another obstacle in the way of him getting the rest he deserves.

Theo can hear shuffling of a phone being switched from Anaki to Yukito and then a distant laugh clearly from Anaki as Yukito begins to speak, “Um, hi, Theo, so first of all, congratulations for your successful raid on a Doomcity! But quick thing, what color are you guys doing your van? I need to know so we can get your painting station ready because all the drones will be looking for you and the van needs a new coat of paint so you don’t get caught.”

Theo opens his eyes and looks at the roof of his car shocked and a bit pissy, “Dammit, I forgot about the drones! Don’t worry about it Yuki, I’ll go get some spray paint while we’re in town, we might be a bit late getting back to the rave, I have to figure out a new path to get there off the roads.”

He hears Yukito relay information back to Anaki and a sigh, “I wish you luck, if you need any help with mapping you can always give us a call. Over and out.”

“Yeah, thanks Yukito, talk to you soon,” the comms beeps off as Theo hangs up and then groans. Time to add yet another task onto the ever growing list of things separating Theo from fucking sleeping for once. He covers his eyes with his arms and lays there for a moment before getting up. At this point he might as well go catch up to the others, that way he can get in on some of the goods.

Locking up the van, Theo heads deeper into the Rubbletown.

  * —————————•



_ LISTEN UP. _

  * —————————•




End file.
